Ahmad
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Captain Ahmad is a Irini mercenary and former bounty hunter featured in all Black Hearts games except for the original. He is the brother of bounty hunter Han. Pre-''Bounty Hunters'' Ahmad and his brother Han were born on the planet Yuri in 2983 to a Feghan father and a human mother. His brother had been a bounty hunter for most of his life, travelling the Near Earth Sector in search of jobs. However, he joined the Irini Armed Forces as a team captain. In his first ever battle with the Velconi, a skirmish on a faraway jungle planet, Ahmad saved the life of an Irini private named Amir Omar. This turned out to be the brother of Captain Omar, the Emperor's Blade. This would turn out to be important later in Ahmad's life. During one of his first battles with the Velconi at the planet Orbniz, his battalion was ambushed by a party of Velconi led by the Emperor's Blade. At approximately 1200 hours on February 23, 3006, Ahmad was directed by his regiment leader to lead his battalion into the eastern swamps near the Velconi encampment. Ahmad protested, knowing that this would be near suicide. The excursion was required, however, as a diversion from the primary assault by the Irin was needed. The Velconi focused heavy weaponry on Ahmad's team, picking off large parts of the battalion. At 1240 hours, Ahmad called a full retreat. However, the Velconi had already moved into position and surrounded the battalion. An ambush party was prepared to engage the exhausted and injured soldiers. The party was led by the Emperor's Blade, who was commander for the defence of Orbniz. Ahmad's called for air support and/or possible evac immediately, but it did not arrive in time. The Velconi were armed with machine guns to pierce and cause maximum damage. Meanwhile, the Irin assault on the Velconi camp turned out successful. The rest of his battalion was massacred, but Ahmad was left alive by the time evac arrived and picked him up, dispersing the ambush. This would give him survivor's guilt and hatred at himself for leading his team into death. He then swore revenge on the Velconi Blade. While the battle was a victory and Ahmad was offered a promotion and medal, Ahmad declined and quit the Army right after the conflict. The battle was won with heavy casualties, and Ahmad did not feel he could fight for the Irin Republic anymore. He returned to his homeworld of Yuri in 3008 and suffered greatly due to an addiction with drugs, which he fought hardly to get rid of. Team Vega After his battle with drugs, Ahmad met his brother again after four years. His brother suggested that he channel his skills gained in the army into less legal methods of obtaining crystals, and he soon became an expert at bounty hunting. Together they were known as Team Vega, and a close friend named Feero helped them obtain jobs. It was said the duo had killed hundreds of people in their careers. Feero would often recommend them to bounty employers (people who would offer a list of clean kill jobs) and also recommend people to them to join their team. For example, a Kynzghai named Seul was once part of Team Vega as a demolitions expert. Ahmad became the brute force portion of Team Vega, his brother specializing in stealth and secrecy. Rescuing Feero A wasted Irini Navy commodore named Sentient arrived to Team Vega after his ship mutinied against him. He decided he would join, much against the will of Ahmad and Han. Their predictions of him would soon prove true. After some time in his career as a bounty hunter, Ahmad's close friend Feero was kidnapped by unknown hostages. On hot pursuit of his trail, Ahmad later learned that the Emperor's Blade was the one who kept Feero prisoner. The Blade, Ahmad's nemesis, made demands to Ahmad to recover ancient artifacts for him that only Irini could access as a price for Feero. On the chase of these ancient artifacts, Ahmad would fight several creatures and obtain an old (Atlantean) article of armour along with his brother, along with an ancient Atlantean starchart with a faraway planet on it. Unbeknownst to him, this planet was Ro, and the Blade required the map for the events leading up to Black Hearts. After showing the Blade the file, he demanded Feero be released. But the Blade wanted to have the file in person. However, when Ahmad and Han docked to the Blade's vessel in space, the Blade misinterpreted it as Ahmad trying to forcefully take over the ship and board it. He revealed he had been keeping Ahmad alive because of how he had saved his own life once on that jungle planet, but felt betrayed. Sentient came to the rescue (accidentally), however, severely wounding the Blade and calling in Irini backup. Captain Ocampo and his unnamed ship destroyed the Blade's ship and took Team Vega onboard. Finding Nemo Aboard Captain Ocampo's ship, Team Vega was supposed to have been dropped off on the planet Murais, but were delayed after word that the infamous villain Nemo was roaming the area. Ocampo tried to go to Nemo's location, but Nemo sent threats saying he would kill the ISS Devout's captain if anyone went near him. It is at this time that Sentient grew very angry and determined to bring Nemo to justice with the help of Team Vega (who did not want to get involved). While Sentient denies it, Ocampo believes the only people who can control Nemo and stop him from killing are his "employers", the Rettas. He sends Team Vega to Kemper Havel, where Ahmad would infiltrate the Retta hideout. Going to the Boss of the Rettas, he learns that Nemo is in fact controlling him rather the other way around. And the person who they thought was their closest friend, the person for whose reason they embarked on this adventure in the first place, Feero, is actually Nemo's right hand man. Soon after these revelations, the building is stormed by Nemo's henchmen, and Team Vega manage to smuggle the Retta Boss off Kemper Havel after defeating them. They also learn that there was an agreement between Nemo and the Velconi Emperor over some fabric-of-time related technology. Ahmad then leaves for Earth. On Earth (New Kazan), the Team headed to the Terran Drug Cartel Sector, where two cops (Vici and Romanov) would unwillingly be pulled into their situation. Team Vega's SpecOps Enriquez meets his friend Alex, who is on the chase of a Terran Drug Cartel posse after an explosion in downtown. The tracker placed by his brother Han on the vehicle shows it stopped at the Governor's Tower, where the Team enters. The group sneaks into the Governor's Office, where they find a group of mobsters holding the Governor captive and Nemo (hologram) issuing commands. The Team manages to save the Governor and escape the tower (and also damage much of the structural integrity of the building). Outside, the Team inquires from the Governor what happened, and he recounts some file and access to ruins that Nemo wanted, but before the Governor can mention anything else, he is assassinated by the Retta Boss, who is then shot by Enriquez. The Retta Boss' dying words are that Nemo is too powerful for any of them. After causing disturbance in the spaceport, Team Vega escaped from pursuing police to the location of Nemo's ruins, which were in fact an Atlantean colony rendered Area 51, guarded by both Irini and Velconi. Inside, they find Nemo has already stolen a time machine and that he has changed history. In Nemo's alternate dimension, Earth is a nation of anarchy, just as Nemo willed it. It has no government but people party and commit crime freely. Nemo is the sole "ruler" of this new world. The Kelim Hierarchy is already inside the galaxy, but have not invaded Earth. Ahmad found himself involved in a small resistance movement, which wound up crushed by Nemo. The team escapes from Earth with an alternate reality Sentient and onboard the ship of the Justice, a leader in the Kelim Hierarchy. Sentient says that he has built a time machine but needs special crystals to power it up, crystals that can be found on Glacias. The Justice escorts the team to Glacias. On Glacias, Ahmad would find the crystals, but have to fight Sentient's great pet Mr. Wiggles, a giant man-eating worm monster. Once the time machine started working, he went back to the time of the Omarid Empire, a great medieval empire that would conquer the world. This was Nemo's first stop in history, ensuring these tribal Himalayan nomads would become warriors. After Nemo was found by them, a great battle ensued aboard Nemo's shuttle with Sentient. Sentient, who was losing the battle of fists, accidentally fixed Nemo's time machine's engines. Keeping Nemo inside the time machine for as long as possible, he let Ahmad and his company escape to the time machine, barely missing the explosions that would kill this reality's Sentient and Nemo. Meanwhile, the Chinese army eradicates the Omarids, returning history to normal. Ahmad returned to Las Vegas, but this time, a normal Las Vegas where nothing had changed since Nemo obtained the time machine. When Sentient reveals that Mr. Wiggles is still alive, Ahmad and his brother realize that the Hierarchy must also exist, and it is only a matter of time before they arrive in the Near-Earth Sector. However, Ahmad chooses to ignore this and decides to take a "long rest". The Operation It is known that sometime after the events of Bounty Hunters, Ahmad rejoined the army, facing off against Velconi troops in several major battles. He lost contact with his brother for a long period of time, keeping hidden his bounty hunter past. However, he did shelter his brother for one time during Galaxies, when Han is being chased by Captain Zemuk for kidnapping the head of Turgin Biological Corporation, V'numen. During the Battle of Mars, Ahmad was victim to a powerful landmine blast. Though injured, he managed to fend off an entire Velconi battalion's assault. He was rescued by an evac gunship and took back to the lordship of Lord Marshall. An experimental project funded by Marshall's science officers was approved by Ahmad. They planned to transplant pieces of a Velconi Titan robot to replace damaged limbs and tissue, effectively making him a cyborg. Ahmad disliked this idea, but understood it was the only way he could walk again in a short period of time, as limb regrowth would take too long. The operation, which took place in 3012, was completely successful, but the program was shut down, leaving Ahmad as the only half-Titan created. Ahmad took a little while to adjust to the new body, but it gave him super strength, agility, keen senses, and greater endurance & stamina, making him a super soldier. He was even made a candidate for a Commando. Ahmad then left the Army again because he felt that his talents were going to waste (he was being sent on simple scouting and guarding missions). He became a mercenary for hire, but mainly worked with Lord Marshall, his new boss. Cataclysm Ahmad was one of the first to know the real identity of the Kelim Hierarchy when they attacked the Near-Earth Sector in 3013. However, he did not quite remember all the details exactly (such as the fact that Chief Dani-Yal would become the Justice.) He was part of several important battles, and got the oppurtunity to work with several important Department 64 Agents in fighting the Reborn and finding the Package. Personality Ahmad is a no-nonsense, guns-blazing type of person. He does, however, have a strange and dark sense of humor. He differs in his personality from time to time, sometimes feeling remorse and guilt for the people he's killed and sometimes shooting for plain fun. Ahmad's strength and military prowess is what defines him as a soldier. He does not use tactics much (but does know basic stealth strategies). He is a rational type of person, and does not make a lot of friends. Trivia *Ahmad's suit can be controlled by Sentient, leading to a whole lot of issues *Ahmad is based off of the generic bounty hunter featured in science fiction *While he does not have an active role in the military, Ahmad can reenter any time and still be a commander Appearances #Black Hearts - Bounty Hunters #Black Hearts - Galaxies #Black Hearts - Cataclysm Category:Characters